


Jesus is a Ghostbuster

by haunter



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunter/pseuds/haunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young ghost buster writes home to tell of her encounter with Jesus Christ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus is a Ghostbuster

Dearest family,

     I haven’t written to you in some time, due to my constant presence needed at work. But just recently I’ve met a wonderful man! I was ghost-busting with my crew, and I got separated from them in an old hotel. We were up against a rather nasty ghost, so I was a little frightened to be isolated from everyone, in case something might happen and they can’t reach me in time. But right at the peak of my panic, a man ran into the room. I almost blasted him at first, thinking he was the ghost. Then I saw he was human. Better yet, I saw he was no other than Jesus!

     I had no clue why Jesus was in the hotel, and for a second I thought I had passed away and he had come to collect me. But like he was reading my mind, he said aloud, “Do not be afraid. Your time has not yet come.” I was so awestruck that he was here, I had to ask, “Jesus, why are you here?” And to my astonishment Jesus was actually a Ghostbuster like me!

     We chatted about all things, one of which was how we ended up all alone in a haunted hotel. And it turns out his crew (John, Peter, and James) had said some things to which bugged Jesus, and so he ventured off to the opposite side of the hotel. Jesus went on to say things that he disliked about his friends, like that his crew weren’t as open to the children of the streets as Jesus was. I found out that Jesus actually doesn’t get along with everyone, because he told me of the time they had a mission in a church, and they had found merchants and vendors selling things, which was so disrespectful to the Son of God. He also told me about his parents, and how they tried to push Jesus into miracle-working too soon. I asked him then if he had any women on his team, because often there were none. He told me there was one woman, named Mary Magdalene, but she wasn’t with them tonight. Jesus told me about his friends that he had made in the city, and I was shocked to learn that he did not hang out with a very popular crowd of people. This crowd consisted of sinners, more or less.

     After our chat, we decided to go out and fight this ghost, seeing as there was a job to do (and who doesn’t like to have a little fun?) As we went to look, Jesus informed me that this was as fun as a wedding he once went to. Finding the ghost, though, wasn’t as easy as we had planned. It also turned out that the layout of the hotel wasn’t as simple either. After two hours of searching, we were lost. Jesus started to panic, because he was confused as to where we were. “I thought this was the right way! Oh, we’ll never get out of here alive! I’m just as confused as I was the night before the crucifixion!” he said depressingly.

     We turned the corner into a maintenance-type room, and suddenly the ghost was right in front of us, staring us down like a hungry dog. We took one look at it and screamed our hearts out. (We may be ghostbusters, but sometimes you just aren’t expecting things.) We ran into a closet and locked the door. We knew we were trapped and could barely move, so there wasn’t the option of pulling out our Proton Packs.   I thought it was the end of us both, but all of a sudden we heard the sound of a Proton Pack sucking up a ghost, and then it was quiet. We looked at each other, in shock and awe. I opened the door, and sure enough our crews were both there, smiling.

     “Jesus! Where have you been!? You could have been killed! Do you know how much trouble you’re in?! This is just like the time at the temple your mother always tells us about!” shouted Peter, but laughing all the while. “Sorry, Pete. I just wanted to see if I could catch the ghost my way…guess not” Jesus replied, ashamed. We all laughed merrily and walked out together.

    And so, family, that is my story. I promise I’ll try and write more; my adventure with Jesus reminded me how short life really is.

                                                                                            New York City’s paranormal protector,


End file.
